


The Defense of Peter Parker

by Wundersmidget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: News Media, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: The Avengers jump to Peter's defense.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	The Defense of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I am interested in starting a marvel fanverse based on AO3, I am looking for people to volunteer themselves by email, with the title that they want to write and an excerpt of what they have in mind alongside their AO3 account. Please email any submissions, under the tagline of Fanverse form to wundersmidget@Gmail.com , this account is not for people to meet a pen pal or anything like that, it is just a place to be professional in handling my emails. I will not be choosing people for possibly months so don't expect a response soon.
> 
> The idea of the universe is to build up a world on the backs of more street level heroes like Daredevil, Blade and Spider-Man, with the big heroes such as Iron Man and Captain America more like a distant presence. All marvel heroes, NOT OCS, are on the table except for Ms Marvel, who is the only character I am choosing at this point. After I have made all my decisions I will invite all the authors to a Google Docs where all the titles will be listed.
> 
> With Regards
> 
> Wundersmidget

**In a shocking set of reveals yesterday, the alleged truth behind the london disasters may have been revealed, and at the centre is Spider-Man, Peter Parker.**

In a shocking reveal, reported by the controversial news outlet,  _ The Daily Bugle _ , a video coming from the deceased hero, Mysterio, was released, in this shocking footage, Mysterio both accused Spider-Man as the perpetrator, and revealed his identity to the world as Peter Parker, a 17 year old high school student in Queens. Mr Parker could not be reached for contact however multiple people have spoken up in his defence.

Many heroes sent in their comments, they are all listed below:

**Thor Odinson:** _ “Young Peter is a child with the heart of Asgard’s most noble warriors. Quentin Beck dishonored all those who followed his devious tongue, Spider-Man is, and always will be, the most honourable and pure of heart being that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” _

**James Rhodes | War Machine:** _ “Peter Parker was in many ways, a son to Tony, When I first met the kid, he had a fire inside of him, a burning desire to do what is right. It appalls me that people can think wrong of Peter, Not after he has helped save us so many times.” _

**Professor Hulk:** _ “In the past 8 months, Peter Parker has had to cope with the loss of his mentor, as well as the trauma that comes from both his super-hero experiences, and from having returned to a world that has aged 5 years without him, I only met Peter the day after the final battle, I had met him at the Stark home and we ended up talking for a while, I got from that single conversation, a kind, warm-hearted individual, who, though he is a spider, wouldn’t harm a fly, I wholly support Spider-Man in his innocence.” _

**Carol Danvers | Captain Marvel:** _ “When I returned to Earth this morning, I was met with a terrified Peter Parker, when I learned what had happened I was outraged, I am not, and probably never will be, a mother, but Peter is like a son to me, Peter is humble Peter is one to never let someone else take the hit, he always puts the common man first, saving cats from trees, helping old ladies cross the street, too think that Peter is capable of mass murder is imposible, and in this day and age, imposible is at a whole new level.” _

**Clint Barton | Hawkeye:** _ “Peter Parker is a reminder of what is good in our world, he serves as a constant reminder to his fellow heroes as to why we fight, he is one of the key heroes in New York, swinging around the city and helping people, it is ridiculous to think of Peter as someone who would kill in cold blood, especially when he fights to save others, not destroy them.” _

**Sam Wilson | Falcon | Captain America:** _ “It is suffice to say that in 10-20 years, I will not be the leader of the Avengers, that honour will undoubtedly fall on the shoulders of Peter Parker, he embodies all the virtues of a hero, selflessness, compassion, humility, Peter has them all, it is time that the world opened their eyes to Mysterio’s lies and embraced Spider-man as the hero of New York, not the villain of London.” _

**Pepper Stark | Rescue:** _ “Peter is as much a part of my family as Morgan is, in my interactions with him, he has always shown an incredibly selfless side, whether inside or outside the spandex.” _

  
  


No other Avengers were currently available for comment, though further statements are still expected to be released.

Speaking for the New York Vigilantes, the infamous Daredevil sent us a statement seen below:

_ “Spide-Man is, by definition, a New York vigilante, though he is a sharp contrast to how many of us operate, he represents the lighter side of being a vigilante, while many of us, myself included, often resort to violence, he is the hero who is more often seen helping cats out of trees than fighting supervillains, in my few conversations with him, I have always been left floored by the compassion he shows, I urge people to rally around this New York symbol of hope against the false hero Mysterio.” _

One other hero sent in a comment, and that is “Ms Marvel”, speaking for what she called the “Teenage Vigilantes” she sent in a statement showing the entire group’s support for Mr Parker.

_ “On behalf of the teenage vigilantes, we are all defending Peter Parker, our inspiration, who we aspire to be. We are low-level street heroes, just doing what we can, whether we be in Jersey City, or New York, San Francisco or Orlando, Spider-Man inspired us all. Too everyone out there, remember that Spider-man has not just the support of the Avengers, he has the support of Ms Marvel, Hulkling, Iron Lad, Iron Heart, the second Spider-Man, and all the rest of the teenage heroes. We may not be Thor or Hulk, but we damn well are a force to be reckoned with.” _

Only time will tell whether world powers act against Peter Parker, with world opinion split, who knows whether Peter Parker will be on stage leading the Avengers in 20 years time, or behind bars.

  
  


**Related News:**

**Was Black Widow Peter Parker’s mother? The search for answers continues.**

**Devout Iron Man fan creates functioning Mark I suit.**

**OPINION: WMD’s should be screened before being given to anyone.**


End file.
